Heartless
by Z0E
Summary: Tears streamed down her face as she said "How.. How could you do this to me? After all i've been through? Argh for God's sake! I love you!" always wanting to hear her say those words all i could bring myself to say as my heart shattered was "its over"R
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to my life

**Hello everyone,**

**To even out the number of stories I have I wrote this.**

**This has been inspired by a story I read, remember me, as well as part of it is inspired by my sister.**

**I hope you all like it! =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 1**

**Eric's POV**

I got out of bed.

Put my pants on and looked to my right.

There lay a girl with red hair and she definitely had a good body.

I didn't even know her name as I left the room, if that's what it was.

I walked out to the party in front of me in full swing.

To my right was another couple, more like a one night couple.

I laughed at that.

They weren't even that sober to go to some place private.

They don't get the fact that we're not interested to see two naked people having sex in the middle of a full fledged party.

But then again some of us do.

Like the guy to my left.

Nevermind.

Its 4 am, I have to go to the boring high school that I own.

Not own own but more like the king who rules thus getting all the girls in the world that I want and when I want them.

It's so fascinating to see them throw themselves at me time and time again.

Well I guess they really can't help my charms.

I smiled wider as I made my way to the door.

I caught the eye of another beauty who was looking my way.

Probably willing to sleep with me.

I would but I think I should go home now, if that's what it's called.

It's not that I was tired because I never ever get tired.

You see I'm a vampire and vampires don't get tired.

In fact screw home. I'm staying for another round.

I grinned and changed my course, walking towards her rather than away from her.

There wasn't much talking. There never was.

An hour later I got out of bed yet again with another girl next to me.

I never felt guilty about stuff like this.

These girls were here at my disposal.

They were born to please me.

It's not like I forced them, they came from their own free will.

After all these years of using them, I have lost any respect I had for them.

Which wasn't much to begin with.

Life without them is boring. Lonely. Oh well.

I walked out and soon my car came into view.

A black Lexus LFA.

I drove home.

Since I loved speed, it wasn't a surprise when much too soon a huge mansion came into view. Yup. That's my home.

I drove through the huge gates that opened at my command.

The long road led me towards a round about with a huge fountain in the middle.

Then came a huge mahogany wooden double door that led me in.

Parking my car right in front of the door won't do me any harm as I only have an hour or so till I leave for school again.

At the entrance I was greeted by a huge room with a perfectly cut chandelier, then I went up the huge staircase leading to the other stories of my home.

I smelled a different presence in the house but I paid no heed as it was of a human rather than an intruder. And don't ask me how I know it. But I'll tell it to you anyway. It's because her smell was mingled up with my sister Sophie and grandfather's smell.

The minute I entered my room the bad boy attire I carried around me crumbled to my feet as I once again became the innocent five years old kid that killed his own parents.

The memory as fresh as if it happened yesterday played before me and I couldn't do anything to stop myself as once again I was overflowed.

I tried, very hard, but was unsuccessful, as always, in stopping myself from crying. Yes, crying.

Crying myself to sleep.

**_Samantha's POV_**

_I got in my fiancée Richards car. _

_He was coming to drop me to my father's friend's house. _

_Apparently it was huge and they could keep me for as long as I wanted to stay. _

_I failed to understand why Richard couldn't let me live with him. _

_He says his parents have a problem with it but sooner or later we were getting married.. Why not just move in? _

_Considering that I'm just 16 it's a pretty young age to get married but that's what my parents wanted, that's what they had planned and I was going to honor their wishes. _

_I've been brought up in an old fashioned way so yeah... _

_Richard isn't that bad, I love him, I really do. _

_But he makes me do things I don't want to. _

_He says he loves me too so I do them because I fear that's the only reason he'd stay with me. _

_I've done everything except sex with him. _

_I'm just not ready for it but he's so pushy about it. _

_After all that's happened between us, in a way I can't leave him._

_Even though it was all forced on me. Like I said, I've been brought up in an old fashion way. After all he's forced me into doing I just cant back down now._

_But I love him. I really do, I don't think I can live without him.. _

_You must be thinking I'm a slut and all of a sudden I'm having these thoughts but there's a reason. _

_A reason behind everything except... nevermind. _

_I was packing my stuff when he came behind me and tried to make out with me. _

_I cant.. I'm not emotionally stable. I cant.. _

_Not after I saw my parents die in front of my eyes a few weeks back._

_He's being unreasonable and doesn't get the fact that I need a break! _

_Right now I'm sitting next to him in silence and he's mad at me because I started crying. Again. _

_I sighed as the car stopped in front of a drop dead gorgeous mansion. _

_Richard got out of his car and silently went to the trunk to get my suitcases out. _

_I got out and went to him. _

_He wouldn't even look at me. _

_I put my hand on his arm stopping him and said "are you mad at me?" _

_He sighed and looked at me. _

_He melted and put his hand on my neck "I was but you know I love u too much to stay mad at you." _

"_I love you too" I said leaning in and kissed him lightly. _

_He sighed and said "sometimes it's so hard to control myself, I just love you so much, and you know that right?"_

_I nodded while biting my lower lip. _

_He took me to the door and kissed me on my lips one last time and left saying he'll be back tomorrow. _

_I stood there starring at my new home. _

_Tomorrow would be a long day. _

_New home, new school and a new life. _

_A life without my parents._

**I hope u liked it.**

**Please review and let me know.**

**Loads of love,**

**Zoe.**


	2. Chapter 2 New Girl

**Thanks for reviewing and everything guys, makes me very happy =D**

**x Red Blood Lies Love x****-** **This chapter is dedicated to you because of the fact that you have reviewed most of my stories :P**

**I'm on the roll! I almost updated most of my books :P**

**Okay, I apologize for the confusion in the first chapter, this is the first time I'm writing from two point of views so I'm sorry BUT this book will be mostly in the guys POV. Because trust me im bad with writing two POV's and I don't want repetition :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

**Chapter 2**

Eric's pov.

I had woken up to my alarm on my cell blasting loudly, playing "D Generation X".

Time had flown by.

I had lain down for a while and ended up falling asleep.

Time to get ready and go to good old school.

I took a quick shower and wore a skin tight grey shirt under a black hoodie and beige cargo pants with black convo's.

I grabbed my carry-on black bag and slid it on my shoulder.

I grabbed my cell, ipod and everything I needed for the day and headed down.

When I went inside the dinning room I greeted my grandfather with a simple "hey."

"Good morning Eric" he said formally and in his old fashioned way.

Soon I was joined by my overly hyper cousin Peyton.

I nodded to her and she said "hi" and blabbed on and on so as usual I tuned her out.

I grabbed some bottled blood and gulped it down in one go eager to get to school already.

Home reminded me of some unpleasant memories.

After 5 minutes, a girl about my age, maybe younger, definitely human, came into the dinning room.

She had auburn hair that were straight in the beginning but had perfect curls in the end as they fell down and ended a little under her chest. She had brown eyes and a flawless skin. Her lips were full and a little towards red complementing her fair skin and hair. She wore a light yellow shirt under a white coat with white jeans. She looked pretty but too bright.

She mumbled a shy hello and sat down next to grandfather.

She looked bright and happy from her color preference but her behavior proved otherwise.

She seemed.. Sad.

If it wasn't for her swollen eyes concealed with the perfect amount of make up, no one could guess that she had probably cried her eyes out yesterday.

But being the jerk that I am I asked not being polite one bit "Who's this?"

"She's our guest-" started grandfather.

"For how long" I cut in.

"For as long as she wants! Where are your manners?" he said angrily.

"Out for lunch" I murmured.

"I certainly like to think I raised you better"

Before I could say something Grandfather crossed his hands on the table and carried on "sweetie, this is Eric and she's Peyton, they go to the same high school I've enrolled you in, I'm sure Peyton will help you around as will Sophia"

Peyton nodded.

He looked at me and Peyton one by one "she's Samantha and I expect you two to make her feel at home"

"That's highly unlikely" I said.

"Are you always such a jerk?" I heard a sweet voice ask.

I looked at Samantha "why? You got a problem with that?" I said threateningly bending forward.

"Why, yes I do-"

"Firstly do I look like I care if you do have a problem? Secondly this is my home not yours-"

"You think I don't know that?" She said raising her voice slightly "if you'll excuse me" she said looking at my grandfather "I'm not hungry."

And she got up and walked away gracefully.

And God help me but I couldn't help but check her ass out. Damn.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Cut her some slack will you? She's been through a lot!"

"I'll cut her some slack when someone cuts me a slack!"

"Stop living in the past! That happened 13 years ago! I don't blame you for what happened! Losing my kids has been as hard for me as losing your parents was! You don't expect everyone to-"

And that was like a slap to my face.

"At least you knew you didn't kill the most perfect and loving people on this planet."

I turned and walked out of the room.

As I crossed a big window showing the front porch I saw her. Standing there alone, her hair flowing around her as the wind picked up pushing them around.

Under that strong attire seemed like a weak scared little girl as she brushed her hand across a bush of roses circling the fountain. Then she stopped.

She picked one of the roses.

She turned slightly and I was given full access to see as one by one she tore all the thorns of the red rose's stem until she held a rose without its thorns.

"Every rose has its thorns.." she murmured "Except you.. and you will die. Like every life I touch."

I found myself wondering what had happened to her.

I felt my sister Sophia put her hand on my shoulder.

I felt like a kid around her. I envied her to have had more time with my parents than I ever did. I envy her for remembering how they were while their murderer didn't even remember what they were like.

She sighed and answered my question. She could read minds. That was her talent.

"She saw her parent die right before her eyes and she couldn't do anything." Immediately I felt my heart clench as I felt the familiar pain of losing both my parents in front of my eyes.

I couldn't do anything about it. I was as helpless as a five year old kid could be.

I was nothing like her, the only difference between me and this girl was, she had no option, and I did. I killed them with my own two hands.

My eyes hardened and I hit my sister's hand off of my shoulder and walked away with her looking as stunned as ever.

Ever since that day I have lived with that guilt of killing the two of the greatest vampires known. The sweetest, most lovable ones and.. my very own parents.

It's hard to live with that.. It's hard to deal with it.. It's hard to face everyone…

Ever since that day I had distanced myself from everyone.

Walking out of the house I unlocked my car and got in waiting for everyone to join me.

Since Sophia's car was a two seater one of them would have to ride with me.

I had noticed Samantha look up to see me descend the huge staircase as I had put my glasses on.

Waiting patiently my sister Sophia and cousin Peyton finally came outside and went to Samantha.

"Hey.. I'm gonna get my car." Announced Sophia.

"Okay.." the new girl said.

"So you want to ride with us?" asked Peyton while Sophia pulled her mini copper in the drive way.

"Umm, how do you guys usually go?"

"Me and Sophia go in her car.."

Before Sophia had finished Samantha had started nodding "Yeah, yeah I'll ride with Eric"

The way she said my name left me breathless.

I hadn't realized that I had held my breath till I let it go as she made her way to my car.

What was this new.. feeling?

Sympathy.

"It's okay, I can ride with him." Said Peyton.

Samantha turned to her and said "Just because I'm here I don't want you guys to do things differently just because of me. just carry on your routine like you do and I'm gonna make it easier for everyone and pretend I don't exsist." And she turned around leaving a very stunned looking Peyton.

This was entirely my fault.

Maybe I do need to cut her some slack. I'll try but no promising.

Today was going to be interesting.

She opened the door to my cars passenger seat and got in.

**Don't forget to ****Review,**

**Till next time,**

**Zoe. =P**


	3. Chapter 3 Detention

**I hope I meet all your expectations on writing a good and different guys POV. =P**

**Thanks for reviewing, adding my story in your favorite list as well as alert and author alert subscription and author alert!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 3**

She sat there silently as I drove towards our school.

Due to the unbearable silence I switched the radio in my car on.

It played _'Sometimes we watch our hero's die and we don't know why, we don't know why they left us so young. Sometimes we watch our mirrors cry and we don't know why, we don't know why they left us undone-'_

Soon I realized my mistake as I heard the lyrics.

I and Samantha reached out at the same moment to switch it off but as soon as she saw my hand she pulled back as if she had been hit by lightning.

Damn, was I that mean to her?

Maybe..

It was getting warmer. This was one of the days that the temperature rose.

She took her jacket off as we entered school property and put it on the back seat.

I noticed that the yellow shirt she wore was skin tight and half sleeves.

The neck was V shaped and had a few buttons on it just for the style.

Damn.

She sure had a hot figure if I must say so.

I parked the car in my usual spot and saw my gang standing there waiting for me as usual.

Before getting off the car I said "be here as soon as the bell rings otherwise I'm leaving you here to walk back home alone. I don't like waiting and like you said, you don't exist in our lives so make it easy for me"

I slammed the door shut and she got off the car slowly.

I locked it over my shoulder once she was out.

Enveloped by my gang they kept saying "Ooo who's that hottie? "Another one banged up by our very own King Eric?" etc.

I rolled my eyes and said "Just a guest of my grandfather"

"Does that mean she's on the market?" Luke asked while watching her ass as she walk away trying to figure out where to go. "If yes then I am so gonna go help her out-"

He had already started walking away and I had grabbed his collar and pulled him back "No man" I looked at her back retreating away "She's off limits."

"Oh, does this mean our very own heartthrob heartbreaker Eric has a little thing for the new girl?" chimed Nate.

God, they have to stop referring to me in the third person way when I'm standing in front of them.

I playfully pushed his shoulder and said "No, like I said she's my grandfather's guest and he asked me to take care of her. Also, since you're my friends you all abide to that too, plus help me fulfill my duty" I smiled at every one of them as they frowned.

"Since when were you the responsible one?" mumble Ashley.

She was right. I never was a responsible person.

I pretended not to hear her for I, myself, did not know the answer to that.

Hadn't I bluntly put that I wanted nothing to do with this girl?

For the rest of the day I had not thought about her and carried out with my normal routine.

I played basketball with my team as well.

Nate and I had a blast teaming up against Luke, Scott, Chris and Jake.

With Ashley and all the other cheering for us.

She was the head of the cheerleading squad and currently my girlfriend.

Inevitably we won despite being a two on four game.

"Twice my number and still lost? It's truly a shame" I said.

This was my friends group though I knew everyone in school these five were the closest of them all.

"You cheated!" said Chris.

I rolled my eyes. That was his favorite line.

I raised an eyebrow and said "How so?"

"It was a fair game Chris" said our coach Mr. Daniel.

He was in a jolly good mood today.. I wonder why..?

Distantly I saw Samantha sitting there in the court, all alone.

I looked away as soon as she turned her head in my way.

I went to Ashley and said "Hey.. You mind helping Samantha out a bit? With her classes, whereabouts and all?"

"Sure!" she pecked me on my lips and made her way to Samantha.

That was all and I walked out to hit the showers.

Soon I was walking in the hallway.

During break time I was sitting at my usual table as once again I looked up to see Peyton and Sophia sitting with their friends and introducing Samantha.

Well, no help needed so I went back to chatting and fooling around with my friends.

Just before the bell could ring I saw William make his way towards my family's table.

I stiffened.

I got up and walked towards them followed by my gang as I saw him lean over the table.

A little too close to Samantha for my liking.

I closed the distance between the two tables quickly by taking long strides.

"William" I said blankly.

"Eric, what a pleasure!"

"I wish I could say the same. How many times have I told you to stay away from my family?"

William was my biggest rival in school.

Not like he could do anything, with what? Me and my family being a vampire? Yeah. But he's a guy and guys are sick if I say so myself and as my duty I have to protect the ones in my family I haven't killed. Yet.

I don't know why but even though I knew they could protect themselves, being the brother I am, my protective instincts used to kick in. Plus it was the matter of my pride. I smiled at that in my head.

Sometimes I find myself rude, obnoxious and arrogant. Can't say I'm a big fan of myself now can I?

"I saw this pretty lady get out of your car in the morning and I was wondering if she needed her help and if she was related to you."

By the look on Samantha's face I could tell that William had been annoying her.

I knew she didn't need help as Ashley had already been helping her out. Wasn't she?

"She doesn't and you better mind your own God damn business" I said taking a threatening step forward.

"I thought you said I should stay away from your family only."

"She is family."

I saw from the corner of my eyes that Samantha look up to me shocked.

"Oh..? From the looks of it, it seemed more like you screwing her-"

Before he could finish what he was saying I had lunged at him.

I punched him in his nose making it break and I kneed him in the gut.

Soon my group had to hold me back as I had almost turned William into a plump and to stop me as one of the teachers came and said "William and Eric. Principals office" and Mrs. Skank a.k.a Rose walked away.

Skank because yes, she was one of the teachers throwing herself at me.

What can I say? No one can resist my charms.

We both walked away which obviously led to William being escorted to the hospital wing of the school and me to after school detention. Great. Just great.

Anyway, the rest of the day was normal.

Not much to do.

Soon came detention and carelessly I waited, listening to my ipod.

I couldn't help as my memories followed me around.

It wasn't a surprise that I hated myself and was once again wallowing in the time that I had nothing to do.

I hated to be free. That's why I was never home and it wasn't much of a surprise that I was always partying.

For a free mind is a devils mind.

It kept replaying all the memories that I wanted to burry deep down.

It hurt every time, as free times made me dig open my healed wounds to make them once again as fresh as they were so many years ago.

It was 4 pm now and detention was over.

I made my way in the hallway to the exit but before I could I was attacked by my very own girlfriend.

After an intense make out session with her a thought hit me like lightning as I saw the clock in front of me.

4:15.

"Samantha.."

"Samantha? Ashley! I'm Ashley" the blond said getting angry.

Like I care I thought.

"Yeah, she's waiting outside since 1, gotta go" and I left Ashley deserted in that hallway looking as stunned as ever.

When I got to my car I saw Samantha sitting on my cars bumper with her arms wrapped around her as if she was cold, which she probably was.

I was such a jerk.

How could I have forgotten?

"What are you doing? Get off of my car!" I loved my car.

"I've been waiting for 3 hours! What did you expect me to do? Stand the whole time? Well, Jeez, I'll sit on the road next time!" she said raising her voice angrily.

I hadn't mind Ashley being angry at me but Samantha being angry at me triggered something in me.

"Sue me for having detention and making you wait!" I said making my voice more intimidating than hers.

She just remained silent and hopped off the bumper and I unlocked the car.

She got in and sat there silently.

My phone rang the same tune of 'D Generation X'

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Eric, party at Evans, you in?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. When?"

"Right now!"

"I'm on my way after dropping Samantha home" I said blankly.

"No man, get here, NOW" he said emphasizing as I heard a few feminine voices in the background.

"I want to but I can't"

"But-"

"Gotta go" I disconnected the call.

Well, that was a first.

I was sure going to be bugged about it tomorrow because I never missed a single party.

"You could've just left me on the side walk, I don't mind walking ho- I mean at your place"

I sighed. She really had taken my words at heart. I needed to be careful at what I said to this sensitive little girl.

"I could've.. But I wouldn't." I said looking at her in her eyes making her look away.

Right. had I forgotten that no one could bear looking into my eyes for a long time?

Cold, distant and eyes of a murderer. Also because amongst all the other vampires mine was very, very different but that's another story for another time.

After a little while I asked softly "How did your first day go?"

From the look she gave me it seemed like she wanted to say 'why do you care?' and I'm glad she said "fine" instead otherwise I wouldn't know what to say.

The rest of the drive was silent.

As I pulled up into the drive way I saw a man sitting in a silver mini cooper that definitely didn't belong to us.

He smelled human.

As did the other guy standing in front of our main door leading to the entrance of our house.

Little did I realize that I had put 'our' in my thoughts more than 'my'.

I hadn't paid much heed to these two humans but I was worried as Samantha gasped and started fidgeting.

Did she know these men? If she did.. Why did she seem so scared?

Well, as long as I'm here, she had nothing to fear.

And I could feel my eyes harden.

**I hope you guys liked this and I hope you don't think I'm over doing it..?**

**I mean it is the first time I'm doing such a POV. I mean the one I'm doing in Forbidden Love is more hostile and this is more of trying to carry on a life of a person who hates himself and wants to have a normal life but is always sad and subtle with a hint of meanness…**

**Anyway.. Review!**

**Let me know what you think, cant wait to hear it! I mean read it ;)**

**Love,**

**Zoe.**


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontations and the truth

**Do review! =P**

**Thanks for reviewing, adding my story in your favorite list as well as alert and author alert subscription and author alert!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 4.**

I parked the car and she swiftly got off.

I soon followed her and said "How may I help you?" as politely as possible.

He started at me for a second.

I could see the sky darkening.

In front of me stood a medium height ordinary looking guy.

"Richard.. What are you doing here?" Samantha said.

He looked.. scared?

"Sam, he found me!" he said panicking. "He said if I didn't bring him to you he would- he would" he had started trembling.

How pathetic.

She hugged him weakly. Trying to comfort him.

Who is this guy?

"Look at me." She said sweetly. When he didn't "Look at me" she repeated with a certain force to her voice.

He looked up- this guy is such a wimp.

She looked as scared as this Richard guy but at least she was stronger.

"Where is he?" she whispered holding both of his hands in hers above his chest.

He looked at her for a while and said "The car"

Her head snapped to the left as she saw a silhouette get out of his car.

She took an involuntary step back almost bumping in me.

This other guy walked to us. He was a little tipsy so I could tell he was drunk.

"Get him in" she pushed this Richard guy to me and I pushed him away from me making him sort of trip.

"I'm not going anywhere without you" I said automatically since I wasn't getting a good feeling about this.

"Please, Just take him inside" she grabbed my arm and gave me a little push.

I would never have left her if she didn't look at me from her cute big puppy dog eyes.

I sighed and picked him up, dragging him with me I entered.

I shoved him a little too hard and he tripped and fell again.

I laughed "God, You're such a wimp."

I turned to leave and he said "Don't go, let them talk."

"You _really _think I'm going to listen to you?" I said in a mocking tone.

"You should. They have a right to be alone-"

"Who is he anyway?"

"Her brother"

Maybe I should stay in and let them talk.

Sophia passed by and nodded at my thoughts.

I mean I'm not that far, if things get out of control.. I'm just a second away.

I stood still and tried listening to what was happening outside.

"What are you doing here Ben?" she asked, her voice trembling a little.

"What am I doing here?" he huffed "Well, let's see. I'm at boarding school having a blast, smoking weed with friends, chilling out with my girlfriend and –bam- I get a call saying 'we're sorry to inform you that both your parents died during a robbery' I pack my stuff to come home and find out that my baby sister isn't there anymore. Isn't that fishy? Hmm.. So I get a room in a filthy motel since I'm broke. Soon I get a call saying that in a week I and my sister need to be at the crime scene to give a detailed encounter of what really happened. Next thing, I can't find her till I threaten her weasel of a fiancée to take me to her a day before the day she has to be present at the scene-"

So Richard was her fiancée?

I heard an intake of breath as feet shuffled.

"And now she's standing in front of me asking me what I'm doing here."

He paused.

"How could you do this to me?" he said raising his voice "Why didn't you tell me? How could you just leave me in the dark? Why did you not save them? Do you know how hard it is for me?" he shouted out loud.

"I tried.." she said softly as I heard her sniff and a sob escaped her soft trembling lips.

"Well you didn't try hard enough!" he shouted.

"You think this doesn't hurt me? You think it doesn't kill me every day to know that I was there and I couldn't do anything about it? You think it doesn't hurt every night as I wake up from nightmares? You think it was easy for me to see our parents tortured to death? Brutally murdered? You think it's easy for me to _see_ them decapitated?"

I peeked from one of the windows. I wondered why I hadn't done that earlier.

I saw her brother holding her arm really tight in his grip. Her skin had turned white and I was sure it was hurting her.

It took all my will power not to go out smashing the door down and getting him out of his grip.

But you know what I should have.

"For a bitch like you anything's easy! You killed them!"

And he lunged on her knocking her down on the stairs and was chocking her.

I ran towards the door, opened it and almost pulled it off its hinges.

I ran to her and pushed him off and punched him in the face.

As he staggered back I went back to her and helped her up from her arm.

Anger flared in her.

"You know what? Screw you! Talk to me when you get your head out of your ass. As for tomorrow I'll be at the house!"

She turned and was about to walk away when she heard her brother say "Yeah, go and hide behind that macho man. You're pathetic"

That made her turn and she walked towards her brother with new found confidence.

"You have no right to call me weak!" she pushed him lightly, her voice getting stronger with every step "You have no idea what I've been through!" she pushed him again harder this time.

Then she did something totally unexpected.

She took her shirt off and threw it into his chest.

"Look at me!" she pushed him again.

Then she took her pants off and threw it away with so much force that I thought she didn't possess.

"Look at what they did!"

That's when I saw it.

Her entire body was scared.

From her chest to her mid thigh.

It seemed as someone had let a knife penetrate her skin for fun. Just to torture her.

"They handcuffed me to the chair opposite to where mom and dad were and this is what they did to make me shut up when I screamed but I never stopped! This is what they did to me when I kicked and thrashed around injuring one of them trying to save our parents! This is what they did -" she pointed wildly here and there.

"Did they- did they rape you too?" her brother stuttered shocked cutting her off mid sentence.

Samantha was completely oblivious to my presence at the moment.

From all the girls I looked at naked, I didn't look at her with the same eyes though she had a hotter body then most of the girls.

I looked at her with respect.

"Why do you care? You wish they did right? Then maybe I'd be punished enough for not being able to save them" she said as I took my jacket off and put it on her lightly to shield her small body from the cold wind.

She accepted it and looked down.

Not a minute had passed without her tears rolling down her face.

"Sam.." her brother said with a softer voice than before.

"They didn't. They almost succeeded but the cops got there just in time thanks to my screaming."

She turned around and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't _ever_ bother coming to me again. See you tomorrow at the house."

The minute the front door closed her knees gave up and if I wasn't holding her she would've fallen down hard.

She broke down and shook terribly as tears flew freely.

I sighed and picked her up bridal style and rushed to her room but not before saying to that Richard guy "You should leave and give her a break before coming back again. Did you know about these?" I said referring to her almost healed scars.

"No..But she needs me!" he protested.

I don't know why she didn't tell anyone about this.. she should have.. I felt guilty for being rude to her in the first place.

"No, not anymore. She has me now." I said calmly as I turned around and made my way to her room.

**So… What do you guys think? :P**

**Do Review! **

**Loads of love,**

**Zoya.**


	5. Chapter 5 The listener?

**Love the response guys, Keep it coming. You guys know how busy I am right? So I update whenever I get time. Don't be mad I know I take ages but I love you guys for sticking around and reviewing.**

**A longer chapter on -stewierocks123- Request.**

**Enjoy. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**The listener?**

By the time I reached her room she was near hysteria.

Crying and crying and it felt bad to see her like this.

I lightly put her on the bed and she just lay there limply as if all her energy had drowned out of her, which probably did happen considering how tiny and under nourished she was.

I wonder where she stayed for a whole week because she just came here yesterday.

I opened her closet and took out an over sized shirt and a PJ for her to wear. I didn't know if that's what she wore as a night suit but right now it didn't matter.

I turned back towards her to see her curled up in my jacket.

She looked up through her teary red big eyes and I could see so much pain in them that I dropped those articles of cloths I was holding and left the room in a hurry.

It hurt too much. I wish I knew who did this to her. I would kill him like I killed my parents. And with that thought I punched the wall in my room.

I turned the metal music up so loud- like I usually did when I was angry or upset- so that I could do whatever I wanted without anyone knowing.

I shouted to the top of my lungs till my heart was content.

This helpless feeling was something that had remained with me since I was a kid.

It had been half an hour and I could still hear her weeping but not like before.

Suddenly I realized that Samantha hadn't had anything to eat all day.

She walked out on breakfast- because of me.

She didn't have lunch- again because of me as I had detention.

She didn't have diner and I suppose she wouldn't want to come out of her room for that anytime soon.

So I went down into the kitchen and grabbed the first thing I saw.

A sandwich.

I grabbed a glass, poured water in it and took it upstairs in her room.

On my way there I saw Peyton giving me a weird look which I decided to ignore.

I knocked once and heard a low 'go away'

Ignoring that I walked in with food.

"You need to eat."

"And you need to mind your own business" she mumbled.

I saw her wrapped in her blanket.

She looked so weak and tired.

"Here" I handed her the food I got.

She took them from me reluctantly and with trembling hands.

When I saw her tiny wrist I couldn't help but wonder why it was so thin.

Slowly she unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite.

After one bite she seemed too tired to continue eating so she just handed it to me and dismissed me. "I'm tired. I want to sleep."

"No, finish it." Stubborn is another name for me.

"I'm tired." She protested

"Just finish it. You'll feel better trust me."

Before she could protest again, which I was certain she would, I grabbed the sandwich and forced her to eat it.

I made her finish it and occasionally I would hand her the glass of water to help her drink which she couldn't pick because A) she didn't have any energy because she didn't eat anything and God knows when she ate last. And B… what I just said.

So when she finished I asked "See, feeling better?"

She nodded.

I walked towards the room and unable to resist I asked out of curiosity "When was the last time you ate by the way?"

There was a pause and just when I thought she wouldn't answer she said "I don't remember."

"That's not good you know?" even being a vampire I knew.

Ignoring me she asked "Where's Richard?"

"I sent him home" I said flatly "What's his deal anyway?"

"That's none of your business" she said again.

"None of my business huh?" I nodded "Then what the hell am I doing here?" I mumbled sure that she couldn't hear me.

Just as I was about to leave she said "Thank you.. for everything" Confirming the fact that she had indeed heard what I had mumbled.

I sighed and left the room.

Going into mine I switched the radio on as loud as it went and locked my room.

I took out the one picture I had of my parents.

My father had his arm around my mother's waist and his nose was near her cheek as his hand seemed to have been lying on her chin.

My mother had been looking down with a blush on her face and a huge smile.

The stood on the doorsteps of this house. I could literally feel their love.

Sophie had taken the picture and there, on the last step, I sat, looking like such a cute and innocent little boy with light blue eyes and blond hair. Innocent? My ass.

If anyone looked at this closely, they could detect the murderer inside him.

If someone had paid attention they could tell this kid would end up killing everything that came in his path.

Anger spiked in me again. Why didn't any one see this obvious fact and locked me like I should have been?

I folded the picture in such a way that the kid was no longer in the picture.

I let out a scream as tears spilled.

How could I be a male bad ass vampire and still cry?

How could I not control my own tears? It hurt. So so much.

It killed me every day.

If I blamed myself this much, then the others, grandpa, Sophia, Peyton, uncle and everyone else must blame me even more.

How could I have ruined such a perfect fairytale? How could I kill my own parents? How could my life turn from perfect to.. to _this._

How could I?

I have got to stop wallowing in self pity. Someone told me it was the worst kind of pity but I couldn't help it.

This was like a routine which started when I was five. Not that easy to get rid of.

I banged my head against my bed and ran a hand through my hair.

I finally fell asleep with the same sadness I had grown accustomed to only to wake up to a blood curling scream.

Half asleep I rushed to the source of it.

Coming to my senses I realized it had been Samantha's.

I barged in and saw her sitting up in bed covered in cold sweat clutching her blanket tight. Crying.

My hair- completely disheveled, my shirt? Lying at the foot of my bed and in just my shorts.

And without hesitation I rushed to her side and hugged her.

"Shhh, it's okay, it was just a dream. It wa-"

"Except it wasn't!" she cried. "My parents are dead. Oh God! What am I going to do? This isn't supposed to happen" she placed her head on my chest.

I remained quiet. I knew it hurt. To see them die. To kill them with your own hands was another matter.

I don't know how long we sat there but we both sooner or later fell asleep. And for the first time I slept without crying my eyes out.

The next day I woke up before Samantha did and slipped out of her room.

The minute her door closed Peyton was on her way down and stopped. Eyed me up and down. Looked behind me to the door and grinned.

"It's too bloody early for that grin of yours."

"Ahan" she said grinning wider.

"Nothing happened."

"Sure."

It seemed a bit awkward so I nervously walked away, something I have never done in my life.

I heard her laugh lightly.

Going into my room I took a cold shower unable to keep Samantha out of my mind. She had been through so much.

All dressed up on a Saturday morning I made my way down.

Everyone was at the table except _her._

I heard my grandfather mumble to the maid to go wake her up and bring her down at she had to go to her old house and it was far away.

Peyton smiled evilly and said "Why don't you just send him?" she pointed at me.

Grandfather raised an eyebrow and asked "Whatever do you mean by that Peyton?"

"Just that I" I glared at her "Saw him coming out of her room this morning"

"I just fell asleep there when she woke up screaming. Which by the way didn't you hear? Oh I forgot. You do sleep like the dead."

Time for her to glare at me. She flipped her hair and said "Dead? And me? Huh. I'm very much alive. Thank-you-very-much."

I went super quiet as the smile whipped off of my face.

Although that had been a simple innocent line. It struck to close to my sorrows.

How long would it be till I kill the rest of my family?

I got up slowly just as Samantha walked towards the table and without saying another word I left even as I heard Peyton gasp and shout behind me "Wait! I didn't mean it that way" and I heard my grandfather sigh.

Even Samantha was about to say something. Sophia was the only one who remained silent.

Out of view I ran as fast as I could.

Same old memories flooding my head.

Half an hour later I ran home just in time to see Samantha standing outside with Sophia.

I walked up and saw her car keys in her hand.

'Let me take her' I thought desperately.

I just don't know why but I wanted to be there for her.

"Oh there you are!" Sophia said reading my mind. "Samantha he'll take you there if you don't mind and now I can do my hair." Sophie smiled. Fake of course.

Do her hair? I had to smile. She was the last person who would bother with her perfect hair.

I got the keys to my SUV and got in as she hopped in too.

The ride was an hour long and very awkward. No words were exchanged.

Finally there she silently slid out of the door.

"I would tell you to pick me up in an hour or so but I suggest you stay since it's a long way back. You could go to a friend's house if you want." She acted strong but her voice betrayed her. She couldn't fool me. She was scared.

I shook my head, closed the car and got out. To make it simpler I said "I don't know anyone who lives nearby." What a lie.

But I had no other excuse to stay.

She nodded and made her way to the door.

Police cars were parked around the place.

She paused for a whole minute at the door and finally opened it pushing it all the way in one swift movement.

We were greeted by cops and Ben stood in the corner still ashamed of his act earlier, unsure whether he should approach her or not.

Richard came to her and pecked her on the lips but I could see the surprise on her face as she resisted.

He sighed and pulled her with him away from me but not before he looked at me and smiled.

I felt like rolling my eyes.

I went in to see all the furniture toppled over.

There were three seats in a triangle and there was dried blood everywhere.

To think one would clean up. It was a week old. It reeked.

Samantha sat on a stool and told her sad tale to the cops as Richard held her in his embrace. She looked uncomfortable yet didn't say anything. Hmm, weird.

This is what I had gathered;

She had been asleep when two men entered the house. There was no sign of forced entry. They had grabbed her and brought her down. She saw her parents tied to two of the three chairs. They had first tortured her and then her parents asking them questions that didn't make sense calling them the keepers. When they couldn't get anything out of the parents or Samantha they killed them both and were about to rape Samantha but couldn't thanks to her screaming and the arrival of cops. She couldn't see their faces because they had masks on.

The minute she said that the questions asked repeatedly were "who is the listener? We know for sure you are the keepers."

The listener? My blood ran cold. Why didn't I think of this earlier? It had been Samantha the whole time. In Aramaic the listener meant Samantha. This can't be happening. It can't be her! No way!

Shit.

I couldn't help tapping my foot against the floor. This isn't good. My anxiety was growing by the minute.

She said there was probably a footage captured by the hidden cameras.

I didn't want to seem like I was in a rush to see so I waited and when everyone had seen it I watched the gruesome video.

My blood ran cold again.

Like I suspected, the man in the video was none other than my Uncle.

**Like it? Hate it? Think it's a drag?**

**Don't forget to review. =)**

**Any guesses to the advances of the story? =P**

**Love,**

**Zoya.**


	6. Chapter 6 Important

**Hi everyone, **

**I'm sure you all were expecting an update, especially since I am a sucky updater. Though I hate to disappoint you all but I'm sorry I won't be continuing any of my stories for an indefinite period. If I ever start writing again I'm not even sure you all will still read it because it might be months till I start again so put it on your story alert or join my page or something maybe. I have always dreamed to finish every story I have ever started, that will just have to wait now.  
**

**I'm sure you all are wondering why I would stop writing because I love doing that and these stories are what I am extremely proud of. The reason is that life never turns out how you want it to, mine is really sucky at the moment and I can only focus on so much at a time.**

**My send up tests are coming which are the most important tests for me right now because my transcripts suck and I was hoping on them to get a good score but I somehow can't seem to study for it because my favorite and one & only Grandfather is in the hospital because he is unwell. Turns out that the doc suspects he has the last stage of cancer which is very wide spread in the diaphragm area and the omentum, traces of deposits are on the liver and intestine too, the doctor says that it can't be operated on. They are waiting for the biopsy report to see if any treatment is possible. **

**You see it's hard to believe all this is happening to him because he is a gem of a person, the gentlest, caring and loving person I have ever come across. He eats healthy, he is devoted to his religion and he is the best grandparent anyone could hope for. His sense of humor, the way he shakes his head, the way he pats my head. He is a person who is not very expressive in his love towards others but he shows more than he says verbally. **

**Why would this happen to him? If I have been crying about this since morning, how would he be feeling? He wanted to see his son's first child that is yet to be born, he wanted to do so many things.**

**The first thing I think of when I find something new and interesting is that I can't wait for him to tell him about it and whether he already knows about it or not. When I have a test I receive a good luck MSG from him. I meet him every week because without seeing him it's like the week just didn't pass. I love him so much and it tears me up to hear the doctor say that it may not be treatable. **

**I have always admired him so much. He was the first one to notice how well I write, he praises my singing, arts, dancing, and he has always been there for me. But forget me, what about my grandmother who is completely dependent on him? She doesn't even know how to operate an atm machine despite that she comes from such an advanced and rich family. Isn't that cute as opposed to how fast this world moves? What about my mom? I can't even begin to fathom. Anyway enough of my blabbering.. **

**I have always asked you all to review my work and tell me how it is, I'd just like you all to do one more thing, please pray that my grandfather whenever and however many times that he gets better soon and his cancer is treatable and he is cured soon. If there is any progress I can keep informing you all if you want.**

**If I ever continue any of these I would like to publish my 'The Betrothed' as soon as it finished and dedicate it to my grandfather and hopefully show him the dedication.  
**

**Thank you,**

**Love you always, **

**Zoya Gul Noon.**


	7. Chapter 7 Update

Guys.. just wanted to let you all know, thank you a lot for praying for my grandfather, as you all know through my last post on fanfiction that he had cancer but he passed away a month ago right in front of my eyes, five seconds back i was talking to him and the next thing i see is, what is called a GI bleed occuring. I hope his soul rests in peace and he goes to heaven.. just wanted to thank you all for the support and prayers.

And i know i shouldve informed you guys earlier but try to understand. I've been busy not just with his funeral, coping with his loss, but also my university. I'm doing my LLB (hons) - Law too and it keeps me hell busy. But mostly the news hit me hard, i still cant believe it.

I had written something for my grandfather long time back and i thought ill share it with you guys so you know what kind of a person he was. I understand if you guys wouldnt want to read it but some of you have really helped me, even if it was just asking me how i was doing, how he was, or letting me know you are praying.

I am glad to have stumbled onto this site and postig my stories and sharing it with you wonderful people.

**I had written this almost 1.5 years ago and I'm glad I had the opportunity to make nana abu (grandfather- his name was Ahad Faruqui) read this.**

Sitting on the head chair at the table silently, gazing upon the people sitting in front of him, with eyes full of wisdom, is none other than my very own grandfather.

The one and only person constantly on my number one spot on my long list of role models.

From the time I was young to the time up to date, I have always wanted to be like him.

I remember telling my mother long time back 'mommy do you know how cool your dad is? He knows like everything and one day I'll be just like him. You just wait and watch.'

It fascinates me to no extend that there is not a single topic that he doesn't know about.

He is so different yet so similar. His peculiar and unique ways of living life.

Every time I visit him I learn something new. He asks a question, the three of us ponder on it for a long time making guesses or saying I don't  
know, finally all hope lost, he provides us with the answer. At first I never used to like the fact that I never knew anything considering how I loved to show off that I knew more but now I look forward to learning something new.

He doesn't talk much but when he does people listen. One might not seem to notice that even in an informal family gathering he would seem to have the best possible manners and eat his food delicately with a folk and a knife. He even taught us how to eat with chopsticks.

He never neglects us, even when he's tired after working and coming home at 7 pm. Shows how well groomed and family oriented he is. He is soft spoken and calm in situations that makes one wonder in amazement.

Someone who doesn't know him might not notice the small signs of affection, how much he cares for us and loves us not expressly but impliedly. Like the way he would pat us on the head or play with my hair or the way he would strike a conversation with us kids when we seem lost as Nano and Mom take their conversation to cloths and tailor and what not. And let's not forget when he tells us all to put down our cell phones and spend time with him and Nano instead.

Also like this one big dinner that happened and the light went while the UPS stopped working. Nano was in a full scale panic mode. He remained calm  
and helped her set up candles, lights and came to check on her after every 10 minute's neglecting the guests. He even asked me to help her. These  
small things make it easy to see what a humble man he really is as well as his undying love for my Nano which also shows every time he tells her to  
sit down, eat and relax while Basheera handles the rest.

He has taken us on picnics to various historic places throughout my life, which I have loved, cherished and hope we make a plan to go visit the  
Lahore fort again.

He has taken us out to dinner countless times which has led my brother Zain to refer to him as a rich business man.

I would bet a million rupees on the fact that I would never have had an interest in photography if my grandfather didn't like to capture all the precious moments. He taught me that your hand needs to be steady, the concept of the angles of light and the fact that the flash would reflect off of mirrors, any glass or shiny object.

Going through all the old baby pictures the other day I couldn't believe how many pictures we had. All those memories saved due to his effort. Looking for mom's slideshow pictures in his laptop I noticed how organized he is. Every folder neatly labeled and dated. Inspired, I started doing the same.

History always fascinates me and I remember how I had asked Nana Abu a lot of questions on troy and discussed the movie kingdom of heaven which I  
watched in school with friends in grade 7. Then with the help of Google earth, together we explored the land where once troy stood. He even showed  
me my school on it.

Let's not forget how he always used to come along with mom and dad on all our school functions making videos and taking pictures on parent's night, Halloween, festivals and birthdays which he never missed. Let's also not forget how he used to give us chocolates from the fridge upstairs when we were kids and we still get them till date or how he had models of airplanes, sets of Lego's and other fun stuff we kids could play with.

He seems to enjoy deserts very much and after our meals he always offers ice cream, oh and he loves the peach desert Nano makes and so do I. I have known him 18 years and I admire him like anything. I am proud to be his granddaughter. His simple way of life, his admiration of natures seen through pictures of plants in America and his own unique way of handling things is commendable. And if you don't know him then you don't know what you're missing out on. I love him and I'm blessed to have him as my grandfather. If I had an option of millions I'd always pick him.

Now that he has lost his battle with cancer on 29th September 2012 we all know what a strong, patient and amazing person he was. But most of all he was the most caring and loving person I knew. A role model not only for me but everyone around him.

Everyone who showed up on his funeral had wonderful memories to share with us which showed that he cared not only about us but everyone else in a genuine way.

I hope Allah forgives his sins, grants him the highest rank in jannat for his patience, suffering and devotion to Islam.

**XXXX**

With that said, those of you who are not on my page, or group on fb, probably dont know this so i will post it here.

**"Just so you guys know, I did not take down all the wrong moves and the climb. Fanfiction did. Apparently the title and summary was not 'suitable' for all readers and I suppose my T-Rating means nothing and that I'm suppose to have a G-rating summary regardless of that fact.  
Personally I found nothing in it to violate that, however, I might take all my books down when I've got time. Fanfiction doesn't deserve it. Maybe I'll shift everything to wattpad. It's clearly a better option now."**

Just so you know, i love you guys too much to leave, i just said that cuz i was angry. Hopefully i will post the new chapter soon. Sadly I need to re-read the book to rememeber where i left it.

Love you all,

Zoya


End file.
